dragonballzroleplayingfandomcom-20200215-history
Capsule Corporation Training Hall
This is the CC's Training Hall. The Capsule Corp has recently been making capsules with training robots under orders from Trunks and Bulla. Here you can purchase them and fight with them, and advance your skills. Shop This is where you buy the capsules, and talk with Trunks if you like. *Easy Bot: A bot with stats set to easy. Speed/Strength is 25, HP is 10,000. Z 1,000 *Medium Bot: A bot with stats set to medium. Speed/Strength is 195, HP is 70,000. Z 3,000 *Hard Bot: A bot with stats set to hard. Speed/Strength is 345, HP is 120,000. Z 9,000 *Extreme Bot. A bot overpowered with a strength processor chip. Speed/Strength is 720, HP is 232,500. Z 18,000 Bots use Android techniques. You cannot absorb bots, and any stats gained from fighting them are strictly temporary, regardless of the skill used. You can only fight a total of five bots per month, which resets on the 1st of every month. There are three battle slots. Do not add or remove them. Add your characters to them as usual. Training Hall Battle 1 Jin Mo Ri Health: 15,000/15,000 Speed: 35 Strength: 35 stamina: 890 Signature Transformation: Pandora's rule Racial Skills: Regen 10% Health every turn, Absorbtion Easy Bot Health: 9,525 Strength:10 Speed: 10 stamina: 900 Android techniques: Tier 1: Infinity bullet, Power beam Racial Skills: Energy Restoration: Generate 100 stamina every turn, Forced Merge : you know what this is Battle conditions: Stop when someone drops to 1 life THE BattleCategory:Battle Grounds * Walking into the training room Jin wasted no time on pleasantries with the bot, and wanted to see the extent of his abilities, Jumping into the air and sumersaulting, Jin aligned his body with the bot and let gravity pull him down, releasing his leg into a devastating kick (Guilotine Kick Tier 1 kinetic) afterwards he let out an explosion of pure anger (angry explosion 1energy attack), backing of a little Jin finished with a roundhouse kick to the face.hit 475 damage * The bot responded with 4 ki blastsmiss *Jin uses a vanishing beam(tier 2 energy attack) and follows up with a chocolate beam(tier 2 energy attack) he will the use an angry explosion(tier 1 energy attack). ---- Battle 2 Felinis *Health: 119,942/122,500(Barrier: 18,375/18,375) *Speed: 520(625) *Strength: 520(750) *Stamina: 200/1,000 *Equipment: Focus Gloves *Effects: Zenkai Boost, Silent Speed. *Signatures Chosen: Galahad's might, Vengeful Soul, Mental Rampage. Bot 1 *Health: 45,250/70,000 *Speed: 195 *Strength: 195 *Stamina: 1,000/1,000 *Effects: The Battle! *Wanting to make it snappy, Felinis equipped his focus gloves, used his transformations, and sends 2 Evil Spears to the bot. (both hit 24750) * The bot launches 5 barrages of infinity bullets (1 hit 2952 *"Bye little robot." Felinis uses Mental Rampage. (hit 82500 reduced to 45,250) the bot goes boom * Felinis wins * 35,000 XP for felinis Battle 3 Akuma Mata * Health: 100550/110000 * Speed: 385 * Strength: 385 * Stamina: 500/1000 * Signature: Demonic Halo * Effects: Majin regen. Zenkai boost. Bot * Health 18,750/70000 * Speed: 195 * Strength: 195 * Stamina: 500/1000 Battle! * Akuma activates demonic halo. * the android powers up firing 5 barrages of infinity bullets (2 hit 5850 * Akuma stands there * The bot fires a power blitz (hit 14625 * Akuma charges demonic halo to full (Sacrifices 10 rush count) and throws it at the bot (hit 57750 * tje bot recharges * Akuma loses a turn * the bot launches another power blitz (miss) * Akuma waits * the bot repeats his action (miss) * Akuma attacks with ora ora ora.(Custom tier 5 kinetic) (hit 28875) the bot explodes in response to the barrage of hits * Akuma wwins * EXP akuma 35,000 Battle 4 Starr Abraxis * Health - 115,000/115,000 * Speed - 560 * Strength - 710 * Stamina - 500/1,000 * Effects - Zenkai , Silent Speed Bot * Health - 0/70,000 * Speed - 195 * Strength - 195 * Stamina - 1,000/1,000 Fight! * Starr frowns."This is it...?" He powers up to Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Demon Trainee, Demon Commander, and Demon Lord."I guess I can make short work of you..." * The robot is confused, and fires 5 Ki Balls. ( All miss ) * He sighs, and charges some energy."Eh, Temporal Dominion." The balls fire at the bot. ( All hit...Damn ) [ 71,000 Damaged to 70,000 ] * The bot blows up....What a shock * Starr um....wins...? * Starr gets 35,000 XP! Battle 5 Moka Akashiya * Health: 6,750/40,000 * Speed: 113 (160)when attacking * Strength: 113 (191.25) * Stamina: 270/1000 * Signature: True Vampire Form * Effects: ** Silent Speed: Allows a single attack to become impossible to dodge or block. Cannot be used on signature or ultimate attacks. Once per battle. ** Skilled Combatant: Speed is increased by x1.25 for attacking only, not dodging. Bot * Health 8,713/70,000 * Speed: 195 * Strength: 195 * Stamina: 440/1000 Fight! * Moka uses Akashiya Vampiric Power and then punches twice.hits, 956 damage *The bot responds with 5 punchesdamage, 3 hit * Moka punches 4 times.miss *The robot responds with 4 ki blasts.hit, 11,700 damage * Moka charges and uses Vampiric Feast (T5, Kinetic)14,344 damage * The bot uses three punches, and a tier two energy attack.punches hit, 2,925 damage * "Stupid trash-heap..." Moka mutters and uses Vampiric Bite (T3, Kinetic)8,606 damage * The Bot fires another tier 2 blast, and punches Akashi 3 times.punch, blast hit, 6,825 damage * Moka gets angry and uses Silent Speed and charges again with Vampiric Feast.damage *The Bot fired 3 more ki blasts.miss * Moka rushes with yet another Vampiric Feast.14,344 damage * The Bot charges forward with 5 ki blastshit, 8,775 damage * Moka recharges for one rush, looks at the bot, and says, "Time to visit the junk yard." and then rushes the bot with a Vampiric Chomp (T4, Kinetic)that was close...11,475 damage *Battle Over! *Akashi gains 35,000xp Battle 6 Derp * Health: 32,375/32,750 * Strength: 60 (75) * Speed: 60 (75) * Stamina: 700/1,000 * Effects: None * Equipment: None Easy Bot * Health: 7,750/10,000 * Strength: 25 * Speed: 25 * Stamina: 830/1,000 FITE * Gelid enters and instantly transforms into his Second State and starts with 2 Death Beams.Miss He then does a single telekinetic crush. 2,250 Damage * Easy Bot fires 3 Infinity BulletsHit: 375 Damage and then punches twice. Miss * Gelid punches and kicks 5 times. Category:LocationsCategory:EarthCategory:Earth Battle Grounds